shattered_dimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Telepathy
Telepathy Telepathy is the ability to utilize ones thoughts to influence and communicate with the minds of other beings. It is further divided into several different types of powers. Subtypes Mental Communication: The ability to convey messages or feelings to the minds of other beings, essentially, talking through the mind. Mind Control: The ability to mentally dominate the minds of other beings, and force them to carry out the telepath's will. Mind Reading: The ability to scan the minds of other beings, in order to peruse their surface level thoughts, or to read through their memories. Sensation Projection: The ability to project sensations into the minds of another being, making them perceive things that are not truly present. For all intents and purposes, a form of illusion. Telempathy: The ability to sense and manipulate an individuals emotions via psychic means. Tier 0 The character has no telepathic abilities whatsoever. Tier 1 Tier 1 telepathic abilities are quite weak. The character most likely requires direct physical contact to enact any power, and may even need to manipulate them into a mental state where they are more vulnerable to telepathic interference in order to actually employ their abilities. Tier 2 The telepathic abilities of tier 2 enable most characters at this tier to be used on victims as long as they are in fairly close proximity. Lower levels of this tier are able to use powers on one nearby person at a time, such as to force them to carry out their commands, read their thoughts, or implant a false sensation. The maximum level of this tier can affect multiple individuals at once with their telepathic abilities, though usually their limit is at about half a dozen. Tier 3 Tier 3 telepaths are usually able to employ their abilities on over a half dozen individuals at a time, to a maximum of about twenty to thirty victims. Many are potent enough to be able to psychically force people to harm themselves, easily rip information from people's thoughts, mentally communicate with multiple individuals at once, influence their emotions as they choose, and cause powerful hallucinations. Tier 4 Telepaths of the fourth tier are able to use their powers on dozens of people minimally, and at the highest levels of the tier, hundreds of them, to an absolute maximum of about one thousand. Tier 5 Low levels of Tier 5 telepathy may be able to exert psychic influence over thousands of people at once. The maximum level of the tier can dominate close to a million people, making them threats to entire countries and able to overcome entire armies with ease. Tier 6 Millions of people can be brought under the psychic sway of a Tier 6 telepath, over the range of thousands of miles. Those at the pinnacle of the tier can extend their influence over close to a billion people. Furthermore, such powerful telepaths are able to completely obliterate a person's consciousness, erasing it utterly. Tier 7 Worlds can be brought into the sway of a Tier 7 telepath's power. Billions of people can be influenced by their power. Tier 8 The psychic might of a Tier 8 telepath can stretch out across an entire solar system, controlling billions upon billions of people. Tier 9 Enormous swathes of space can be brought to heel by the titanic might of a Tier 8 telepath, up to an entire galaxy's worth, and control quadrillions of individuals. Tier 10 The mind boggling power of a Tier 10 telepath can extend across an entire universe or plane of reality. Tier 11 Tier 11 telepathy allows one to extend their psychic influence across realities and universes, allowing them to psychically influence a near unlimited number of beings.Category:Powers